The NIH AIDS Reagent Program provides research materials and serves as a worldwide resource for research reagents for HIV and other pathogens. In addition, the Reagent Program serves as an information resource for scientists, a liaison for communication in establishing partnerships, and a provider of technical assistance on handling and shipping infectious substances.